fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kosei Soulstorm
Kosei Soulstorm (個性ソウルストーム: 無罪の罪と永遠の懲罰 Kosei Sourusutōmu':' Muzai no Tsumi to Eien no Chōbatsu ''Lit: Personality Soul Storm: The Sins of Innocence and the Punishment of Eternity) is a visual novel adventure game developed by 9th Development, and is the first entry in the Kosei Soulstorm series. It was released for the PlayStation Portable on July 14, 2009 in Japan and then later in the US on April 17, 2010. The story takes place in the town of Tama City, which each holder uses their soul that represents themselves which will determine their fate. As the story progresses, more and more characters become important to the story, as the truth behind their newfound powers becomes clear. The game is divided up into 8 individual chapters. The game is followed up by Sinner's Game 2: Of Harmony and Hostility. Characters : '''Major Characters' *'Shiro Urayama' (浦山 史郎 Urayama Shirō) CV: Soichiro Hoshi(JP) Grant George(US) *Shiro is a high school boy who considers himself very plain compared to most people his age. This opinion gave him a sense of jealousy and distrust of those around him. He somehow finds himself with his new power as the Holder of Envy. *'Atsuko Shinkawa' (新川 敦子 Shinkawa Atsuko) CV: Mai Nakahara(JP) Melissa Fahn(US) *Atsuko is a very kind and caring girl, who tries to see the good in people. She wants the entire group to make sure they get along. She's currently working as a babysitter. Her role is the Holder of Kindness. *'Goichi Oda' (王田 剛一 Ōda Goichi) CV: Daisuke Ono(JP) Steven Blum(US) *Goichi is an arrogant and egotistical athlete. He often considers himself a perfect person. Except, everyone is annoyed by his constant gloating, to the point where someone wants to punch him. His role is the Holder of Pride. *'Yuji Igarashi' (五十嵐 勇二 Igarashi Yūji)'' CV: Jun'ichi Kanemaru(JP) Roger Craig Smith(US) *Yuji is a courageous and daring young boy, who is often considered a born leader. However, he often acts on impulse without thinking head-on. He is the Holder of Courage. *'Nozomi Kimura''' (木村 希美 Kimura Nozomi) CV: Yui Horie(JP) Laura Bailey(US) *Nozomi is an optomistic and carefree girl who always looks on the brighter side of things. Even when things are at their worst, she believes that things will get better, eventually. She is the Holder of Hope. *'Seiichi Masaoka' (正岡 誠一 Masaoka Seiichi) CV: Jun Fukuyama(JP) Todd Haberkorn(US) *A very strict and rational boy. He believes people should be punished, or chastized for even the simplest of crimes. People are often annoyed because of this. He is the Holder of Justice. *'Tomiko Kingetsu '(金月 富子 Kingetsu Tomiko) CV: Megumi Toyoguchi(JP) Jamie Marchi(US) *Tomiko is a rich girl who's father owns the Gold Moon Casino in Tama City. She often acts ditzy and unnasuming, but in reality, believes that winning the game earns a cash prize. She is the Holder of Greed. *'Nobuko Kimura '(木村 信子 Kimura Nobuko) CV: Yui Horie(JP) Laura Bailey(US) *Nobuko is a faithful and very cheery girl, and is the twin sister of Nozomi. She wants to believe in the people she trusts. Whether she believes it, whether she wants to believe it. She is the Holder of Faith. : Minor Characters *'Reiji Ikari '(碇 零士 Ikari Reiji) CV: Kazuya Nakai(JP) Patrick Seitz(US) *Reiji is a local delinquent who uses violence to channel his anger. Because of this, he is the Holder of Wrath. Some of the others are scared of him, including Goichi. *'Aoi Konishi' (小西 葵 Konishi Aoi) CV: Kana Hanazawa(JP) Christine Marie Cabanos(US) *Aoi is a very patient and laid-back girl. She seems to be like the type of person who keeps her calm when under pressure, earning her title as the Holder of Patience. *'Fumito Saito '(斎藤 文人 Saitō Fumito) CV: Tomokazu Seki(JP) Bryce Papenbrook(US) *A generous boy, he was given the title of Holder of Charity. He doesn't know why he has his new power, but all he wants is to help others. *'Anzu Itsumi' (逸見 あんず Itsumi Anzu) CV: Miyuki Sawashiro(JP) Amanda Celine Miller(US) *Anzu has never left her house for quite a while. She's pretty lazy and has spent most of her time with her computer. She is the Holder of Sloth. *'Kintaro Maeda' (前田 勤太郎 Maeda Kintarō) CV: Kenichi Suzumura(JP) Spike Spencer(US) *Kintaro is a student who takes things seriously. A member of the Disciplinary Committee, he's been working hard and long to keep his school in check for a while. He is the Holder of Diligence. *'Chie Uchida' (内田 知恵 Uchida Chie) CV: Yu Kobayashi(JP) Tara Platt(US) *Chie is a voice of reason. She's often compared to an owl, and because of that, she was given the title of the Holder of Wisdom. *'Tadashi Chujo '(中條 忠'' Chujo Tadashi'') CV: Kouki Miyata(JP) Johnny Yong Bosch(US) *Tadashi is loyal to his friends to the very end. Because of this, he became the Holder of Loyalty. He is afraid of seeing his friends get hurt and is willing to do anything to keep them safe. *'Noriyo Iizuka' (飯塚 憲代 Īdzuka' Noriyo'') CV: Yukari Tamura(JP) Dorothy Elias-Fahn(US) *Noriyo is a timid and often soft-spoken girl who believes she can't do anything right. She is the Holder of Humility. *'Shinsuke Okumura '(奥村 信介 Okumura Shinsuke) CV: Marina Inoue(JP) Erica Mendez(US) *Shinsuke is a cowardly and panicky young man. He is the Player of Cowardice. He just wants to escape the game. *'Kyoko Hikawa '(氷川 京子 Hikawa Kyōko) CV: Kotono Mitsuishi(JP) Megan Hollingshead(US) *A seemingly boring girl and Noriyo's cousin. She is the Holder of Modesty. She finds herself with soul powers, and though she doesn't know why she is picked, she doesn't let that deter her. *'''Eiko Kyogoku (京極 英子 Kyōgoku' Eiko'') CV: Ami Koshimizu(JP) Monica Rial(US) *Eiko is a high class girl from a wealthy family. She often cares more about herself than everyone else. She is the Holder of Vanity. *'''Daisaku Handa (半田 大作 Handa Daisaku) CV: Masaya Matsukaze(JP) Kaiji Tang(US) *A heavyweight eating champion. His love of food is almost incromprehensible. Due to this, he was given the title of Holder of Gluttony. His personality isn't distinct or friendly. *'Manami Aikawa' (相川 愛美 Aikawa Manami) CV: Kikuko Inoue(JP) Mary Elizabeth MyGlynn(US) *A flirty and seductive girl, who dresses rather provocative. She tries to get with all the boys in the game, much to their annoyance. She is the Holder of Lust. *'Shinkichi Souma' (相馬 新吉 S''ōma Shinkichi'') CV: Kappei Yamaguchi(JP) Ben Diskin(US) *He is a very nervous boy. He is often claimed to be a good boy with a good record, although he has trouble talking to girls. He is the Holder of Chastity. *'Setsuko Daimon '(大門 節子 Daimon Setsuko) CV: Sora Tokui(JP) Cassandra Lee Morris(US) The Holder of Temperance. She has a healthy lifestyle and is very athletic. Currently the captian of the swim team at her school. *'Tae Yoshida' (吉田 妙 Yoshida Tae) CV: Megumi Hayashibara(JP) Amanda-Winn Lee(US) *She is a cynical and unforgiving girl. Is there more to her than meets the eye, though? She is the Holder of Despair. Category:Visual Novel Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Adventure Games Category:Kosei Soulstorm